Homage to Hawk
Homage to Hawk ' Metropolis, Illinois is the hometown of Superman, the fictitious DC Comics character who leaps tall buildings in a single bound. Back in the day, Robert Dale "Hawk" Taylor was the genuine article when it came to baseball. Unlike mild-mannered ''Daily Planet ''reporter Clark Kent, who left his office, entered a phone booth and came out as the Man of Steel, "Hawk" Taylor stepped off the local baseball field, into his high school graduation gown, then shed the gown and received a "basket of gold," as ''Philadelphia Daily News columnist Sandy Grady put it on June 15, 1957. At 4:30 a.m. on Saturday, May 30, 1957 – just hours after graduating from Metropolis High School at ceremonies held at the George F. Sullivan Auditorium -- Taylor signed a contract with the Milwaukee Braves for a $6,000 annual salary and a $119,000 bonus, the richest deal for a rookie in history. On June 9, 2012, “Hawk” Taylor passed away at Paducah, Ky. at the age of 73 after battling a series of lingering illnesses that included irregular heartbeat, fibromyalgia, gall bladder surgery and sleep apnea. He leaves behind his wife, Marie Taylor, a retired music instructor at Murray State University and an accomplished pianist, and two sons. “Hawk” Taylor was born April 3, 1939, the oldest of five children belonging to Vance and Velma Taylor, 307 E. Eleventh St. "Hawk" started playing baseball when he was eight years old in the age-based Khoury League. By age 13, scouts were already noticing his ability to run, throw, and to hit a baseball a long way. As a senior, Taylor batted .650 with 10 home runs in a 14-game baseball season for the Metropolis Trojans. Taylor had slugged 21 home runs in four years, including one that cleared the roof of the local ballpark. He had also won a total of 14 varsity letters in baseball, football and basketball, and eight medals in two years of track and field competition that included a conference championship in the 100-yard dash with a time of 10.5 seconds. Most major league teams sought Taylor’s signature on a professional contract. The bonus rule provided that any prospect signed “in excess of $4,000” had to stay on the major league roster for two seasons. The Braves won the bidding contest for Taylor because they offered more money than the Dodgers, who phoned in a $98,000 pledge around midnight. The Dodgers and Phillies had met with Taylor, his father Vance "Flop" Taylor, and Massac County Judge Carl Smith, an advisor and friend of the family, at Paducah. Braves scout Wid Matthews, a former major league player and a Metropolis native, got his last shot after midnight May 30 and topped the Dodger bid by $1,000, also giving the elder Taylor $20,000. "Hawk" had expected to sign with the Phillies but said, "It was a tossup between the Dodgers and the Braves," he told local sportswriters. "I chose the Braves." In all, every major league team but Washington scouted Taylor. The Cardinals made an $80,000 offer but had insisted that Taylor try out at Busch Stadium. "Hawk" Taylor became an instant celebrity because of his instant riches. The Metropolis News ''carried banner headlines, lengthy articles, and congratulations from well-wishing merchants and organizations. The ''News ''wrote of predictions of an annual "Hawk" Taylor Day, a "Hawk" Taylor Street, "Hawk" Taylor sodas, etc., etc. "He's had six marriage proposals and a guy from New York wants to sell him a $125,000 hunting and fishing lodge." Dad also told the Milwaukee Journal that spreading the bonus over five years saved $18,000 in taxes. Through it all, "H awk" was thrilled but humble. "When you're in baseball, there's only one place to be and that's the majors," he told local writers. Upon his arrival with the Braves on June 4, "Hawk" confessed that he had much to learn and that his money would go into the bank as he earned it. Manager Fred Haney had said "Hawk" would get an opportunity to play when the skipper thought the bonus kid was ready. As it turned out, "Hawk" played little with Milwaukee in its world championship season or in several seasons thereafter. He caught an inning against the Dodgers and appeared as a pinch runner a few days later. For the season, the Metropolis wunderkind had one hit in seven at-bats and scored two runs. But the World Series was the ultimate of Taylor's half-season of thrills. "Right out of high school, I was rubbing elbows with a team that had four Hall of Famers," Taylor said in an interview at his home in April 2011. "Guys that I had posted on my bedroom wall. It was just a dream come true." And the Series victory? "It was an overwhelming sensation," "Hawk" reflects. "I thought, 'This is the way it's supposed to be. I took it for granted that this was big league life." For "Hawk" Taylor, big-league life became minor league life very quickly. In 1958, he played most of the season at Cedar Rapids, slamming 22 home runs in Class B ball. In 1959, he played 99 games for the AA Atlanta Crackers. In 1960, "Hawk" had his most satisfying professional season, playing for the Junior World Series champion Louisville Colonels. He batted cleanup, hitting 17 home runs with 80 RBI and a .270 average. The Louisville fans voted "Hawk" the most popular player on the Colonels, who beat the favored International League Toronto Maple Leafs in a six-game series. Two of the Toronto players were Chuck Tanner and "Sparky" Anderson. Ready for another shot at the majors, "Hawk" got the call to serve in the Army because of the Berlin Crisis in 1961. His best chance to start for the Braves came in 1963. "Hawk" had the left field job won in spring training ("I was hittin' the dickens out of the ball") when a fluke injury sidelined him for most of the season. Replacing Eddie Mathews at third base in a March 17 game against the Minnesota Twins, "Hawk" got in front of a sharp ground ball off the bat of John Goryl. The top-spinning sphere took a high hop and struck Taylor, breaking his collarbone. In December 1963, the Braves sold Taylor to the Mets, calling their can't-miss prospect "a $119,000 dud (''Sporting News, December 14, 1963)." "Hawk" saw more action with the perennial cellar-dwelling Mets, playing in the first Opening Day at Shea Stadium, but Casey Stengel's platooning system made Taylor a part-time player. By 1967, "Hawk" was with the California Angels and joined the brand new Kansas City Royals in 1969, making more pinch-hit appearances (49) than anyone in the major leagues. The leagues had begun experimenting with the designated hitter and Royals manager Joe Gordon said, if the rule was adopted to allow a player to bat for the pitcher, "Hawk" would be the perfect man for the job. After another season as a pinch-hitting expert and a brief minor league stint at Louisville in 1971, Robert Dale "Hawk" Taylor hung up his playing spikes, earned a master's degree (3.82 GPA on a 4.00 scale), taught and coached baseball at recently-closed Lambuth (Tenn.) College for three years, taught and coached at the high school and junior college level, worked in the insurance business for a time, and then retired to Murray, Kentucky with no regrets. "I took my retirement seriously," "Hawk " said, "and when you look out that window there, it's not hard to do." Retirement over the past two years or so has been filled with medical concerns. Trips to the Mayo Clinic provided various treatment options and “Hawk” improved but needed to take daily rest periods. When I visited with him and his wife, Marie, at their home on April 19, 2011, "Hawk" was in good spirits and articulately recalled memorable moments in his baseball career. "My hitting and versatility helped my longevity," "Hawk" says of a professional career that spanned 15 seasons. "I didn't make the good money." That's right. Afte r the bonus year, his highest annual salary in baseball was $25,000. On the game's future, "Hawk" says, "Baseball is as healthy as it's ever been. It's done something right." The same can be said for Robert "Hawk" Taylor. He took advantage of opportunities, responded to adversity, and has put his life in perspective. Even with the Kryptonite of baseball injuries and a string of illnesses later in life, "Hawk" Taylor may not have been the Man of Steel but he was a super man. '''Hawk's Obituary Mr. Robert Dale “Hawk” Taylor, 73, of Murray, KY died Saturday, June 9th at 2:44 pm at Western Baptist Hospital in Paducah, KY. Mr. Taylor was born April 3rd, 1939 in Metropolis, IL. He was a 1957 graduate of Metropolis Community High School and received his BS and MS degrees from Murray State University. Hawk enjoyed a 14 year career in professional baseball, 9 ½ of those years were spent in the Major Leagues. He was a highly sought after high school prospect and signed his first professional contract with the Milwaukee Brave for a near record sum at the time, becoming one of baseball’s first “Bonus Babies”. After graduating from Metropolis High School, he was sent directly to the major leagues, joining the Braves on the road at Ebbets Field in Brooklyn, NY. The 1957 Milwaukee Braves went on to defeat the NY Yankees and become World Series champions. In addition to winning a World Series ring, Hawk’s teammates from the ’57 team included Hall Of Famers Hank Aaron, Warren Spahn, Eddie Mathews, and Red Schoendienst. Hawk’s notable roommates during his years with the Braves included Joe Torre and Bob Uecker. He passed away on the 55th anniversary of his major League debut. His professional career was briefly interrupted in 1961 when he served in the US Army during the Berlin crisis. Hawk was traded to the NY Mets in 1964 and played for the Mets from 1964 thru 1967. His Mets career was highlighted by hitting the first ever pinch hit grand slam homerun in Mets history, going 5 for 5 in a game against the Houston Astros, hitting a 3 run home run off Sandy Koufax, playing left field for the Mets when Jim Bunning threw his perfect game, and catching Tom Seaver’s first professional game. He was traded to the California Angels in July of 1967 and remained in the Angel organization until the end of the 1968 season. He was selected in the Kansas City Royal expansion draft in December 1968 where he played through 1970. He was traded to the Boston Red Sox in 1971 and was playing for the Louisville Colonels when a back injury prematurely ended his career. After his playing days ended, Hawk enjoyed coaching stints at MSU, Lambuth, and Paducah Community College. Hawk was given his nickname as a youngster after his favorite movie serial, “Hawk of the Wilderness.”His favorite player and “hero” was Ted Williams and he proudly owned many Ted Williams endorsed products. Hawk was a gun enthusiast and an avid collector. He lived life to its fullest and had many passions. They included hunting, fishing, and hiking, enjoying the outdoors, and entertaining friends/family on the Taylor pontoon. In addition to just about any baseball field, his favorite places included KY Lake and his beloved gravel pit, affectionately known as “Hawk Lake.” Hawk’s love for baseball and the outdoors was only rivaled by his love of music. He enjoyed all types of music but listening to his wife, Marie, play the piano was at the top of his list. He frequently attended MSU Music Deptment Concerts, the Paducah Symphony, as well as enjoying Opera, especially Wagner and Puccini. He loved to talk baseball and over the years entertained countless number of baseball fans with stories from his playing days. He continued receiving autograph requests through the mail. Hawk was a loving son, husband, father, grandfather, brother, uncle, nephew, friend, and coach, but he took special delight in his two grandsons. He was a very caring, generous, hospitable, and genuine person who made all those around him feel special. Survivors include his loving and devoted wife of 49 years, Marie Holifield Taylor. Two sons, Bruce Carter Taylor of Murray and Samuel Vance Taylor and special friend, Dee Dee Diefenbach of Puryear, TN. Two grandsons, Robert Devin Taylor and Jacob Carter Taylor of Summerville, SC. Three sisters, Sue Barfield, husband Charles, and Carol Taylor of Metropolis and Jo Ellen Taylor of Las Vegas, NV. One brother, John “Bubber” Taylor, of Metropolis and several cousins, nieces and nephews. He was preceded in death by his parents Vance “Flop” and Velma Taylor of Metropolis. The family requests, in lieu of flowers, donations to the Marie Holifield Taylor Scholarship – Check made out to MSU Foundation, Marie Holifield Taylor in the memo; mail to MSU Office of Development, 106 Development Center, Murray, KY 42071 or the Calloway County and Murray High School Baseball programs. Visitation will be held in Murray on Saturday, June 16, at First United Methodist Church, 503 Maple St. from 2 – 4 p.m. with the service to follow. Everyone is invited to a reception at the Robert O. Miller Conference Center, located nearby at 201 S. 4th St. Condolences can be left at [ http://www.thejhchurchillfuneralhome.com/.]